


Midnight

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [28]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Midnight driving
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: มันเป็นเวลาเที่ยงคืน





	Midnight

มันเป็นเวลาเที่ยงคืน  
เขามารับผมที่สถานีรถไฟ ผมขนสัมภาระไปไว้ท้ายรถแล้วมานั่งบนเบาะฝั่งผู้โดยสาร ความง่วงงุนที่มีระหว่างการเดินทางจากปูซานมายังโซลหายเหือดไป ความเหนื่อยหน่ายถูกแทนที่ด้วยพลังงานอันไม่ทราบที่มา มันทำให้ผมรู้สึกเหมือนเป็นต้นไม้ที่ได้รับแสงแดด

ซองอูขับรถด้วยมือข้างเดียวเหมือนอย่างเคย ริมฝีปากของเขาขยับไปตามเนื้อร้องเพลงที่ผมเลือกเปิดในรถ เราสองคนแชร์เพลย์ลิสต์เพลงโปรดให้กันฟัง รสนิยมของเราไม่ต่างกันสักเท่าไหร่ จะให้ว่ากันตามความจริง สิ่งเดียวที่เราไม่เหมือนกันก็น่าจะมีแค่สไตล์การแต่งตัว เขารักการแต่งตัวน้อยชิ้น สบายตัว มินิมอล น้อยแต่มาก ส่วนผมแต่งแบบสตรีทแฟชั่น ดูรกตากว่า แต่ก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกเกะกะรุงรังนักหรอก

ผมมองมือของเขา เรียวนิ้วของเขาที่จับรอบพวงมาลัยอยู่  
ผมนึกอยากให้เกาหลีใต้เป็นประเทศที่ตำแหน่งคนขับรถอยู่ทางขวามือ ผมอยากจับมือซ้ายที่ว่างอยู่ของเขา

มันเป็นเวลาเที่ยงคืน แต่ไฟจราจรก็ยังทำงานตามหน้าที่ไม่มีขาดตกบกพร่อง  
รถของเราเป็นคันเดียวที่อยู่บนถนน มีแสงไฟสีส้มให้ความสว่าง รอบข้างมืด ไม่สนิท บางตึกยังมีไฟ บางห้องบนนั้นยังมีคนไม่หลับไม่นอน ร้านสะดวกซื้อเปิดยี่สิบสี่ชั่วโมง ผมนึกสงสัยว่าพนักงานร้านกำลังรู้สึกหรือนึกคิดถึงเรื่องอะไรอยู่ เหนื่อยหรือเปล่า หรือสบายดี หรืออาจจะกำลังหนักใจ คงลำบากน่าดูหากว่าเจอลูกค้าเมามายไร้สติ แบบนั้นรับมือด้วยยาก ผมภาวนาขอให้พวกเขาที่อยู่ด้านในไม่เจอแบบนั้น

รถเคลื่อนตัวไปต่ออีกหน่อย ผมเอียงศีรษะพิงกระจก ความง่วงยังไม่กลับมา ผมวางแผนไว้ในใจว่าเมื่อกลับถึงหอพักผมจะเล่นเกม อาจจะได้นอนตอนเช้า หรืออาจไม่นอนเลย ดำรงชีวิตอยู่ด้วยกาแฟและเครื่องดื่มชูกำลัง

เลยเที่ยงคืนมาพอสมควรแล้วในตอนที่รถค่อย ๆ ชะลอลงและหยุดนิ่งหน้าตึกแห่งหนึ่ง ซองอูยังขับรถได้นิ่มนวลเหมือนอย่างเคย ผมเคยบอกเขาเมื่อตอนที่ได้นั่งตรงนี้ครั้งแรก แล้วก็ได้รอยยิ้มภาคภูมิใจตอบกลับมา

เขาปลดล็อกเข็มขัดนิรภัย โน้มมาหาผม รู้สึกถึงลมหายใจอุ่นปะทะแก้ม ตามมาด้วยสัมผัสนุ่ม ๆ หนึ่งครั้ง สองครั้ง ขยับจากแก้ม มาจบลงบนริมฝีปาก อ่อนโยน ชื้น หวานและขมจากไอซ์คาราเมลที่เขาดื่ม ร้อนขึ้นนิดหน่อยเมื่อมือของเขาเลื่อนไปวางบนท้ายทอย ผมอ้าปาก รับเขาเข้ามา หลังเอนแนบเก้าอี้ หากว่าฝังตัวลงไปได้ก็จะทำ เขายิ่งรุกเร้า ลึกเข้ามา เกี่ยวพัน แทบไม่อยากให้ละจาก ผมยกแขน จับไหล่ของเขา กำเสื้อของเขาแน่นและนึกขอโทษในใจที่ทำให้มันยับ ถึงจะรู้ว่าเขาจะไม่ว่าอะไร

ซองอูถอยออก จังหวะหายใจของเราสองคนหนักหน่วงเหมือนกับนักกีฬาที่ได้รับคำสั่งให้วิ่งรอบสนามสักสิบรอบ เพลงเงียบไป เขาเอื้อมมือมา ปลดเข็มขัดนิรภัยของผมออกให้ เรียวปากวาดยิ้มบาง

“ไว้เจอกันพรุ่งนี้”

ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาเที่ยงคืน ใกล้ตีหนึ่ง  
ใบหน้าของผมร้อนจัดรวมไปถึงใบหูราวกับว่าถูกแดดหน้าร้อนเผา ผมยังนั่งนิ่งทื่ออยู่ที่เดิมไม่ขยับ เขาไม่ได้เร่ง เขารอ มองมาด้วยสายตาที่เต็มไปด้วยคำถาม แต่ก็ไม่ได้เอ่ยปาก

เขากำลังรอ  
มุมปากของเขายกขึ้นนิดหน่อย เขาอดไม่ได้หรอก เขาไม่เคยห้ามตัวเองไม่ให้แสดงอาการยินดีออกทางสีหน้าได้ ผมรู้ เพราะผมเป็นคนที่พ่ายแพ้ เพราะตอนนี้ผมเป็นคนที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกแบบนั้น

เรียวนิ้วยาว ๆ ของเขาที่ผมหลงใหลเคาะบนพวงมาลัยสีดำสนิทเป็นจังหวะเบา ๆ ฆ่าเวลา

ผมกล่าวมันออกไป

 

“คืนนี้อยู่ด้วยกันได้ไหมครับ?”

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag: #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน  
> A/N: ยูตี้ยังไม่ตาย (แต่ใกล้แล้ว) วอนผู้มีจิตเมตตาทิ้งคำถามอะไรก็ได้ไว้ในอาส์ก จะรู้สึกขอบคุณมาก อยากมีอะไรให้คิด


End file.
